ProjetoQueNãoDeveSerNomeado
by gupdm
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles Pinhão e SiRem para o Projeto-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado do Fórum 6V. Slash.
1. KISS WITH A FIST

**DISCLAIMER:** _Conjunto de Drabbles escritas para o Projeto-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, do Fórum 6 Vassouras. Os personagens e elementos não me pertencem, foi tudo culpa da Joanne Kathleen, eu juro!_

**SHIPPERS:** _Pinhão e SiRem._

* * *

**KISS WITH A FIST**

_Por GuPdM_

_Betada Por Dri_

_You hit me once, I hit you back__  
__You gave a kick, I gave a slap__  
__You smashed a plate over my head__  
__Then I set fire to our bed_

Ele me deu um soco com o punho livre. Eu não esperava aquilo.

Senti o sangue escorrer, quente e grosso pelo meu nariz. Ignorei.

Beijei os lábios dele com força, e ele retribuiu com uma mordida. Eu ri.

Prendi o outro braço dele.

Talvez sadomasoquismo combinasse mesmo com a gente.


	2. CHOCOLATE

**CHOCOLATE**

_Por_****_GuPdM_

_Betada Por_****_Dri_

Remus era chocólatra assumido, e sua dependência se agravava ainda mais quando a lua cheia estava próxima. Essa "fraqueza" do lobisomem era explorada de todas as formas por Sirius, que não tinha nem um pouco de misericórdia com o parceiro.

E isso explicava a calda de chocolate cobrindo o corpo inteiro de Sirius no mês anterior.

Mas se Remus pensou que esse fora o último – e brilhante - plano de Sirius para se aproveitar dele, era melhor que o lobisomem tirasse o hipogrifo da chuva.

***

- Calcinha comestível sabor chocolate?! – indagou James gargalhando.

- Criaturas fascinantes os trouxas, não? – concluiu Sirius, puxando o pacote da mão do amigo e colocando-o no bolso interno do casaco.


	3. HICKEY

**HICKEY**

_Por GuPdM & Jessi_

_Betada Por Dri_

- Hey, Draco! Isso doeu!

- E vai doer ainda mais se você não achar logo esse maldito feitiço, Potter!

Harry continuava folheando febrilmente o seu antigo livro de feitiços – totalmente amarelado e com páginas faltando -, à procura de um feitiço inibidor que sumisse com o "pequeno estrago" que causara na alva e imaculada pele de Draco.

- Você também tinha que ter uma pele tão branca assim?!

- Fecha essa boca, e acha logo uma droga de feitiço que suma com essa mancha horrenda do meu pescoço!

Harry, começando a se irritar por não conseguir nenhum progresso em sua pesquisa apelou para aquela que sempre o salvara enquanto esteve em Hogwarts: Hermione Granger.

- Desculpa a hora, Mione, mas eu estou realmente precisando… Ai! Conhece algum feitiço que suma com chupões?

***

Mais rápido que o novo modelo da Firebolt, Harry lançou o feitiço em Draco, mas o resultado não foi tão claro e refrescante como a amiga dissera.

- Eu acho que ficou um pouquinho mais roxo, mas deve ser efeito colateral.

- **Potter**! Se isso não sumir até a hora que eu for embora, vou fazer surgir em você tentáculos em lugares próprios _e_ imprórprios!

- Não se preocupe, Draco. Você sabe que a Mione nunca erraria. E ainda temos mais algumas horas até você ir embora. O que acha de aproveitarmos?

Draco fez cara de poucos amigos e lançou um olhar gélido para o moreno.

- É bom que você me deixe ficar por cima dessa vez, testa rachada – resmungou o loiro, sem ver o sorriso que surgiu no rosto do ex-grifinório.

"Até parece que por um chupão eu deixaria isso acontecer", pensou Harry maliciosamente. Afinal, é claro que ele sabia o feitiço certo, e não havia mal algum em deixar mais algumas marcas naquele pescoço, havia?


	4. ÚLTIMA CHANCE

**ÚLTIMA CHANCE**

_Por GuPdM_

_Betada Por Dri_

Nenhum de nós queria permitir aquilo. Era arriscado demais, mas Sirius nunca gostou de assistir. Ele sempre fora feito de ação.

Antes de aparatarmos, ele me puxou para perto e sussurrou:

- _Eu amo você…_

Nossos feitiços de defesa contra as maldições letais. Um clarão e o último suspiro, o último olhar. Com o pouco de força que me restava, agarrei-me a nossa última esperança.

- _Eu amo você, Moony._

Não havia mais Sirius. Havia apenas dor, e a ferida que tanto demorou até cicatrizar, aberta novamente.

E eu só queria ter tido a chance de responder:

- _Eu também._


	5. THE SWEET ESCAPE

**THE SWEET ESCAPE**

_Por GuPdM_

_Betada Por Dri_

Draco saboreava seu sundae de chocolate tranquilamente, enquanto seu pai lhe questionava sobre os últimos dias no novo trabalho. Era sempre assim. Lucius conseguia transformar todas as reuniões familiares dadas na Mansão Malfoy em interrogatórios perturbadores (e constrangedores) sobre a vida pessoal do filho.

- Soube que o Ministro foi procurá-lo essa semana e não o encontrou, Draco. Por acaso não estava fugindo deles, estava? – perguntou, lançando um olhar desconfiado para o filho.

- Não, pai. Eu só tinha me ausentado do escritório. Tinha ido ao Beco Diagonal para comprar… material para a pesquisa.

Era mentira. Bem, não completamente. O destino de Draco naquele dia realmente foi o Beco Diagonal, apenas os motivos não eram os que informara a seu pai. Se Lucius sequer desconfiasse o que Draco andara fazendo nas duas últimas semanas no pequeno apartamento alugado sobre a Florean Fortescue, não sobraria um fio de cabelo platinado para contar história.

- Entendo. Mas atenda o Ministro na próxima, sim? Nossa família está bem perto de recuperar o antigo prestígio. Não vamos deixar essa chance escapar, filho.

O loiro assentiu, saboreando a última colherada do sorvete com um pensamento absurdo em sua mente. Algo envolvendo sua próxima escapada até o Beco Diagonal, calda de chocolate e Harry James Potter. Draco sorriu, e o interrogatório de Lucius não pareceu tão ruim naquele dia.


End file.
